


What Could Never Be

by Waspscream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fire Nation (Avatar), Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, au ozai is the father zuko deserved, except not anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waspscream/pseuds/Waspscream
Summary: Zuko was supposed to be in the North Pole fighting the Avatar.Instead he’s stuck in some strange alternate universe where there is no war, his father doesn’t hate him, and his family isn’t an absolute nightmare.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	What Could Never Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko ends up in some strange universe that doesn’t hate him.

“We’ve discovered an intruder, sir.”

Zuko was dead. Or at least he was about to be. He was supposed to be hunting down the Avatar at the North Pole, and yet here he was, violating the terms of his exile. Not just by entering Fire Nation territory. No, had that been the case he could’ve just stealthily escaped and returned to his ship before anybody saw him. But he was in the _royal palace_ , being dragged into the Fire Lord’s throne room by two guards. The worst thing about this? He had no idea how he got there. One moment he was fighting at the Spirit Oasis, the next he’s lying on the floor with guards coming for him.

The moment Zuko laid his eyes on his father, his heart pounded in his chest and his body felt cold and empty. He looked around the room for some way to escape, but he knew it was pointless.

Ozai stared at him. Zuko wasn’t sure if he was angry, disappointed, or… maybe happy to see his son again? Even if he was violating the terms of his exile, it had been just about three years since the two had seen each other. Maybe he would consider Zuko’s tireless work enough to restore his honor?

“Why are you here, child?” Ozai asked. Oddly his voice had no malice or anger in it. Zuko hoped for the best, even though he was almost certain it was a trap.

Zuko dropped to his knees, keeping his head low and close to the ground. “I’m sorry father.” He blurted our quickly. “I almost had The Avatar but this waterbender-“

“Stop.” Ozai commanded, before turning to the guards. “Is he sick? He sounds delirious.”

“He seemed fine when we found him.” One of the guards said. “At least, well enough to fight off twelve guards before we caught him. Whoever this kid is, he’s experienced and dangerous.”

“Whoever I am?” Zuko shouted. “Being banished does not make me any less of a prince, and you must still show me the proper respect!” He had hoped his little outburst would convince father he wasn’t weak anymore, that he still had value.

“Enough!” Ozai commanded, and Zuko couldn’t help but feel just as small as he did when he was thirteen. His father turned to him. “What is your name, child?”

Zuko was confused, but knew better than to question father. “P-prince Zuko Sozinblood. Son of Lady Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai Sozinblood.”

Ozai’s eyes widened, and he turned to a third guard standing beside him. “Bring me the Fire Sages.”

* * *

“Something wrong wth your tea?”

Azula sighed. “No, Uncle. I guess I’m just not in the mood to drink right now.”

Iroh clutched his heart dramatically. “I can’t believe a member of my family could say something so _horrible_!” He cried out. His false pain quickly dissolved, replaced by his hearty chuckle, and Azula couldn’t help but laugh along. 

Azula turned her head to notice her mother having just walked in.

“Good afternoon, Iroh.” Ursa said cheerfully.

“Indeed it is. I can only hope this weather will stick around for the next few weeks. It would be a pleasant way to start off the new year.”

“So have you heard the news?” Azula interrupted, hoping to avoid hearing the two discuss weather for the next hour. “Some kid broke into the palace a few hours ago, claiming to be my ‘long lost’ older brother.”

“That’s impossible! Your brother was just an infant when he… Besides, the sages confirmed he was gone, there’s no way he could be alive.”

“Maybe that’s why dad’s having them investigate this themselves.” Azula replied.

“I just don’t see the point. He couldn’t be Zuko.”

“I would not be so certain, Ursa.” Iroh said. “When you have seen as much as someone like me, you learn there is no such thing as impossibility. I would not get my hopes up, but it is certainly possible Agni has granted your son a second chance.”

* * *

“State your name.” Fire Sage Shyu said.

“Zuko.” This was true. As a Fire Sage, he possessed the ability to read a person’s inner fire. This made him an excellent lie detector.

“Are you an assassin?”

“What? No!” This was true as well.

“Are you hear to harm the Firelord or any members of the royal family, either directly or indirectly.”

Ex

“Of course not! Despite what you may have heard about me, I’m not a traitor.”

“At the moment, Zuko, I have heard nothing about you aside from what you tell me.” And what he had heard at the funeral over a decade and a half before.

“I can’t help but notice your Phoenix Tail.” He said, pointing to Zuko’s hair. “You proclaim yourself royalty?”

“I wouldn’t wear a royal hairstyle if I wasn’t..” Truth. He, at the very least, doesn’t believe he’s lying.

“Then why do you wear it incorrectly?” 

Zuko looked down, not wanting to relive those memories. “Most of my hair burned off. It was just easier to shave the rest of it, after that I just got used to it.” 

“It was burnt off?” Shyu knew people well enough to know this wasn’t an act. “I’m sorry. No sixteen year old should have to-“

“Thirteen.” Zuko interrupted,

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m sixteen now, but I was thirteen when it happened.”

Shyu gave him a look of pity and horror. “Who did that to you?”

“That isn’t important.” Zuko lied. The two stayed quiet for a minute before Zuko spoke up again. “If you don’t mind. I have a question for you.”

“Of course not.”

“How did you convince father to forgive you.”

“Father?”

“Ozai, I mean. You betrayed him for the Avatar on the Winter Solstice. Why would he allow you to return but not me?” Shyu could hear the pain in Zuko’s voice by the end. This child had clearly been through more than he let on.

* * *

Ozai sat on the balcony as Shyu came out. Aside from the mysterious intruder, this day had been very peaceful.

“Have you come to a decision about him?” Ozai asked. He’d learned to trust the Sages, who were far wiser and experienced than him.

“I believe him. That boy is a poor liar, and the few things he said about himself could be no facade. Besides, his fire is remarkably similar to your own. It’s as intense and fiery as yours, with the same golden glow of from Ursa. His voice even reminds me of you and your brother when you were at that age.”

“So it’s really true? My long dead son has been returned to me?” Ozai asked, not sure how he would explain this to Ursa.

“Perhaps, but perhaps not.” Shyu replied. “He is certainly Prince Zuko, but he may not be the same Zuko you remember.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The boy spoke of a few events that made no sense to me. Roku’s temple having been destroyed on the Winter Solstice, me having betrayed you for Avatar Aang, before the Sages and I were imprisoned by someone by the name of Zhao.” Shyu did not have concrete answers on what happened to the boy, but he remembered something the boy said offhandedly. “Zuko mentioned having been at the North Pole before he arrived here, the Spirit Oasis to be exact. I would not be surprised if the spirits had been involved in his arrival. You will simply have to speak with him yourself to be certain.”

“Of course. You are right as usual. I’ll speak with… Zuko. At the very least, I may learn more about my son.” Ozai had wished for years that he could see his son grown up, and he wasn’t about to squander the opportunity.

“Then come with me.” Shyu said, leading Ozai inside to where Zuko sat patiently.

The moment he saw his father, Zuko jumped up and shifted into a traditional bow. “I’m sorry father. I don’t know how I ended up back here. It wasn’t my intention to violate the terms of my-!”

“Calm yourself. I’m not angry at you. And I don’t know what the rules are back at your Fire Nation, but here you don’t need to grovel at my feet.”

“ _My_ Fire Nation?” Zuko stood up confused.

“Shyu and the other Sages theorize you may be from another world, one in which you did not die as an infant.”

“I…” Zuko sighed. “Do I have a sister in this world as well?”

“Azula, yes.” After hearing those words, Zuko almost felt like laughing. It seemed like his father was right about her being ‘born lucky’, no matter what world it was. “I was hoping to introduce you to her and Ursa later if you’re feeling well.”

“Mom? Y-yeah, that’d be great.” Zuko said, holding back tears in his eyes..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I’d experiment around with stories, and of course I make another one about Zuko (I’m sure I’ll branch out to non-Zuko stories someday, but not quite yet.)


End file.
